Shadows of the Night
by VikingOccupationalHazard
Summary: <html><head></head>"Come on you like it." He smirked down at her, and this caused her to giggle. She didn't know what it was about his mask that just...made his smirk all the more appealing...perhaps it was the mystery behind it all. "Unfortunately..." ONE SHOT! R&R</html>


**A.N. - Okay this is my first Batman One shot, I know I probably don't have them _completely _in character, if so please tell me. Otherwise be gentle. I love Dick and I love Barbara and I love them together because, let's face it. They are an adorable couple! :D **

**Also I drew a picture for this fic, and you can find it on dA with the code name sweetbean882006...it still should be on the front page,**

**Just letting ya know. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Shadows of the Night

* * *

><p>The night was dark and that's just how he likes it. The night had been eerily quiet, but still if he'd had anything drilled into his head it's that something can always happen no matter how still it seems.<p>

Still, he couldn't hide the yawn that slipped out. Maybe it was the long nights that were getting to him, or perhaps it was a slow night...either way he was feeling the effects and strain of a long hard day.

Running his fingers through his disheveled hair, and glanced at the big clock.

2:45 A.M.

Is it really that late?

Or early, depending on how you looked at it.

Oh well doesn't matter, might as well do one more sweep of the city before heading home and getting at least a couple hours of sleep.

He was just about to leap off the roof, when a running shadow caught his eye. It blended into the other shadows of the alleyway, and had it been any other individual it would have gone unnoticed...but he wasn't just anyone.

He silently leaped off the roof, slid down the slant, and flipped of an overhang, swiftly onto the ground. Doing well to blend into the shadows himself.

_'All right, I know you're here.'_

It was probably nothing, maybe it was just a cat and he was being paranoid, but that's the second thing he's learned, check everything out because you could miss something passing it off as nothing.

He waited and listened for a noise.

It was a very soft, and almost non-existent, squeak of the hinges from a rusty door. Still, his trained ears honed in on it and followed it instinctively. The fact that this person was trying to not be noticed clued him in on that it was definitely not a cat, and they were trying not to get caught.

A smirk appeared on his face, all trace of weariness, gone in an instant.

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a boring night after all.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard him follow after her. She'd given him just enough reason to after all...the slight shadow she threw on the wall, and the creak of the door she made ever so slightly. She knew it would be just enough to catch his attention. Which is perfect, she knew his training wouldn't fail him now.

However, neither would hers.

She was trained by the best and was taught how not to get caught and how to seamlessly blend in with the shadows so that no one notices you until it's to late, but that was not her aim tonight. She wanted to get caught, and she wanted _him _to catch her...

Correction, she wanted to catch him.

She hadn't seen him in months and her heart almost stopped when she saw him swing onto that building. He still somehow managed to sculpt himself even better then before.

She couldn't help the smile on her face, he was definitely easy to look at.

The creak of the door caught her attention, it was a slight disturbance that no normal ear would catch, but with her training and experience, it was enough to get her to focus on her task.

She silently leaped through the rafters of the warehouse and watched her pretty bird slip in, to anyone else, unnoticed. His black suit helping him to disappear completely. She almost lost track of him...almost.

She eagerly licked her lips as her trained eyes watched him silently move through the warehouse, using any and all shadows to shield him. He was almost like a shadow himself and at times, he was so quiet that she'd lost him to the shadows, but only for a moment.

She might not have the years of training and experience that he has, but she's no push over either, She's had her scrapes, bruises and near death experiences that have honed her skills and perfected her technique to match his, so as quickly as he vanished, she found him.

Birds are, after all, just another prey to a bat.

Still, his training was kicking in, and in full force, so that meant that he was on full alert and even the slightest noise would alert him to her position. So she has to play this out carefully, lest she get hit with his...what _did_he call those things...they weren't batterangs...so...what were they?

Wingerangs?

She stifled a snort, no that's just silly!

Nighterangs?

Well whatever they're called, she didn't want to get hit with one.

As she slipped closer, she got a peak of him as the moonlight briefly light up his face. He was searching for his unknown prey, little did he know he was the prey...or maybe he did...after all he was trained by the best.

However, so was she.

That's what she loves about him, she can get a challenge from him, and vis versa from his

end. Sometimes fight purse-snatchers and robbers got a little old...and boring. They all just threw punches at her not really having a fighting style, occasionally there would be that one that was a challenge...but those were few and far between...well now a days anyway. All the big baddies were locked away, for now, and that freed up a whole lot of time.

He was just as skilled as she was, and this gave her the excitement that she was looking for, she smirked to herself. He always could though, in the mask or not, he always made her life more thrilling.

She quietly slipped onto the stair case closet to where he was. She had this all planned out, she could just see it in her head now. She would swing down and surprise him buy planting a kiss on his inviting lips.

He'd be surprised sure, but he'd recognize it was her and just fall into it.

Sighing happily, she positioned herself, ready to strike.

His eyes narrowed, he could feel someone in here, he didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't see them, and couldn't hear them, but he could sense their presence. He could almost feel them watching him.

Turning around he started walking backward, his eyes and ears at full alert. He knew they were waiting to make their move and he had to be ready...he had to be ready...for anything.

After what seemed like centuries of a deafening silence, he heard the air shift as a sigh quietly moved through it, breaking the silence.

Flipping around as he came to a broken stair case, he barely had time to react as he heard the creak of the stair case and the rush of the air shifting out of the way of a body coming toward him.

"What the-"

Smack!

There was a flash in front of his eyes as something cracked into his forehead. Really hard and really fast. The momentum sending him sprawling backward. He tried to blink the daze that had set on him away as he sat up rubbing his now aching head.

He thought maybe it was just his imagination, but heard a familiar voice coming from a shadowed heap on the floor.

"Ow..." She picked herself up onto her hands and brought one up to her now aching forehead. "That wasn't how I planned it going in my head."

Groaning he rub his now sore head again and looked over at the lump on the ground.

_'I know that voice...'_

He pulled a light out from his holster and clicked on at it. His eyes widened as flowing red hair that poured out from underneath a black mask, followed by bright crystal blue eyes that squinted at the light shining in her face.

"Batgirl?"

One of her gloved hands was brought up shield her eyes against the light that wasn't helping her pounding head.

"My head already hurts enough, ya mind pointing that thing out of my line of sight."

As he shifted the light down, he walked up to her, putting his hand out to help her up. Gratefully taking it, she stood up next to him, that's when her blue eyes caught blood dripping from his forehead.

"Oh my god, Nightwing are you okay?"

Her hands pushed a button on her belt and pulled out gauze to press to his head. She felt so stupid now, her suit was harder then his head. No wonder he shouted when he got hit.

"I'll be fine, I've suffered worse...but the better question is: what the hell were you doing up there?"

"Well...I was...trying to surprise you?"

"Surprise me?" He was silent for a moment as his brain started piecing it together. "So that was you then?"

She nodded as she dabbed some antiseptic ointment on his now gashed and bruised forehead. She felt horrible, but he was right he's suffered worse. As she bandaged his forehead, she met his eyes.

"I was going for a much more different approach..."

"Oh yeah, what kind of approach were you aiming for?"

He crossed his arms as he quirked a brow, falling into questioning gaze. His eyes, briefly caught a flush as it appeared on her cheeks before she turned away.

"I was originally gonna swing down and...ya know..." She fell silent as she bit down on her lower lip. Her heart pounding. She'd hoped she would have had to explain...she really didn't want to.

"And what?"

_'Damn you Grayson.'_

"I was going to swing down and...and kiss you all right!" She turned around to face him, as she finished her sentence. Hands on her hips, hair falling around her shoulders.

Spun around, walked a few paces away from him, and threw her hands in the air as she continued. "but the ledge was higher the I calculated and the ground was lower then I thought...and...and...I'm sorry okay! I'm...Nightwing?"

He had vanished; pouting her lips, she threw her arms into the air once more and sighed agitatedly.

"Figures..."

He couldn't hide the smile on his face as she stumbled through her answer, his smile grew as she flipped away from him again. Giving him time to vanish into the shadows again. He used on of his hooks to hang onto the rafters as he lowered him self down.

"Well, you certainly surprised me..."

She turned around, his voice floated around her, but she couldn't see him. Closing her eyes, she figured he was mad at her and had gone up to get away from her. Sighing she looked up at where she figured he'd gone.

"I'm sorry...I saw that going differently in my head..."

With her head tilted up, he slid down and planted his lips on hers, catching her off guard. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

Sighing, she gently touched his face and started kissing him back. His lips moving in time with hers, letting her tongue invade his mouth, and she loved the way he tasted.

Pulling her lips away, she placed her forehead gently against his.

"Dammit, how do you do that so much better then I can?"

"I've had more training."

He released the rope and flipped down in front of her. "You'll get it though. Just keep trying."

She playfully smacked at his should causing a chuckle to escape his lips. Shaking her head she walked over to him and he reached over and tilted her chin up, looking down at the woman in front of him.

She'd definitely done some growing up in the last couple of months, at least since he'd seen her last. Her blue eyes remained as expressive as ever. Bright and brilliant, he'd always told her they'd put the stars to shame.

He leaned down and softly kissed her soft luscious lips again. How he'd missed her, missed her touch, her voice, her lips. Just her. His hand moved to where her hair slipped out from behind her mask. Still moved smoothly through his fingers and soft to the touch.

Soon as his lips met hers, her heart skipped a beat. He always did that too her. Made her feel grounded, but high at the same time. His lips moved expertly against hers, it always heated her blood the way his lips moved with hers, and how his tongue traveled the contours of her mouth.

Her hands wrapped tightly around him, pulling him flush against her, and she loved how their bodies seemed to flawlessly fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She loved how she felt safe, but not confined.

Their mouths clashed together for what seemed like hours, exploring each other and getting to know each other once more.

They finally broke apart and their breathing and beating hearts were the only sounds that filled their ears. Her blue eyes lifted up to his, wanting to see his eyes, she lifted the mask from his face, revealing deep-set ocean blue eyes.

How she'd missed those eyes.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

A soft laugh escaped her lips and flew into his ears like silk. "Then where would all the fun of life be."

"Where ever you are."

"Cheesy Nightwing...that was cheesy."

"Hey at least I didn't give you a headache by swinging down from a staircase."

She gasped an smacked him, he couldn't help but laugh as placed his mask over his face and held her closer.

"Come on you like it." He smirked down at her, and this caused her to giggle, she didn't know what it was about his mask that just...made his smirk all the more appealing...perhaps it was the mystery behind it all.

"Unfortunately..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "...I do." She then kissed him, breathing him in once again.


End file.
